


The One Where Elio Gets Heat Exhaustion

by elioolivercmbyntrash



Series: Elio & Oliver one shots [11]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: CMBYN - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oliver is confused, One Shot, Sickfic, Whump, cw vomit, elio loves and hates oliver, heat exhaustion, life is confusing tho right, no idea what im writing anymore, nothing romantic in this one, oliver and elio are not in any kind of relationship yet, sick! Elio, stay safe in the sun kids and drink water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash
Summary: One shot. The boys go to Crema to run errands. They don't take water and it's v hot. Elio gets sick. He now has 2 reasons to hate Oliver.
Series: Elio & Oliver one shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The One Where Elio Gets Heat Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Heat exhaustion is awful...I've only had it once, when I was travelling in Africa. Thankfully it never got to the heatstroke part bc that's dangerous. Drink water when it's hot out, please!
> 
> As always. Characters aren't mine. I just belong to them.

The heat cloaked itself around Elio and Oliver as they arrived in Crema. It was late morning, and the sun continued to climb the sky, it’s rays falling down on them like rain falling in the pits of hell. Their clothes clung to their skin, and salty sweat stung their eyes. Elio wished that they had stopped by the berm on the way and gone for a short swim in the river, or at least to just wash their faces.

They left their bikes leaning against the wall of the bookshop. Elio’s father had an order of books he’d asked the boys to pick up, when Elio let him know that they were going to Crema to see Oliver’s translator and publisher. Elio collected the books, stuffed them in his backpack and thanked the shopkeeper, as Oliver browsed the shelves. Oliver ran his fingers along the spines of the hardbacks, wishing he had taken more time to learn Italian.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," said Elio. The dull throb in his head that he’d had earlier had progressed to a stabbing pain, and his arms and legs were stiff, and his stomach was doing somersaults. He usually loved spending a couple of hours in the shop, browsing the maze of shelves and the piles of books stacked on top of each other, adding books to his father’s account and chatting to the owner. Elio gave the shopkeeper a small smile and a wave.

The heat outside was just as suffocating as the heat in the bookshop. Elio wiped the sweat from his face with his soaked t-shirt and shivered, as the world began to spin. He crouched down and put his head between his knees when Oliver came out of the shop.

“You OK?” Oliver asked.

Elio looked up and nodded. Sweat was pouring from his forehead, his hair was wet, and despite the physical activity in the sun, his face looked washed out. He heaved, and vomit splashed onto the floor. 

“Shit!” Oliver said. He felt Elio’s skin. It was cool and damp, and goosebumps decorated his arms and his legs. Elio retched again, choking as his body tried to force his breakfast out of his stomach. Oliver rubbed Elio’s back. “I’ll go and get you a bottle of water. Are you going to be OK for a second?”

Elio nodded, looking at the floor. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He wanted his mother, and he wished that the  _ muvi star _ had not just seen him throw up in public. Well,  _ la muvi star  _ was the reason he’d thrown up, since it was his idea to go to town. God, he wanted to hate Oliver, but so far he only had two reasons: 1) His arrogant “later” (Elio did not buy his father’s suggestion that Oliver was shy) and now, 2) Oliver had seen him puke in public. His list of reasons to love Oliver was much longer, and it had everything and nothing to do with the fact that Oliver looked like the statues his father studied. 

*

“Ah! Oliver. Ciao! How are you today?” Matteo, the shopkeeper, asked as he rang up the cash register. 

“I’m good, I’m good.”

“You look worried.”

“Uh, well, Elio’s outside and I don’t think he’s feeling well.”

Elio was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, chin resting against his chest, long legs spread out in front of him, his left foot in the pool of puke. Oliver wanted to make everything better for Elio, but after he'd flinched when Oliver had touched his shoulder during volleyball, he knew that Elio had no interest in him. Was it even okay to have feelings for a 17-year-old? He knew it was legal, but Elio was also still a kid; he looked so small sitting there.

" _ Bambino _ , let's get you inside," said Fia, Matteo's wife. 

Fia got Elio settled on the sofa and made him drink a whole glass of cool water in front of her, while Matteo called Elio's parents. 

“Heat exhaustion,” she said. Fia had been a nurse before she got married. “You drink too, please.” She gestured to Oliver’s glass of water that was left untouched on the coffee table. “Elio, lie down now,  _ bambino _ . Try and rest your eyes a bit before Mamma arrives.”

Elio sunk into the lumpy sofa. "Did you get to your translator?" 

"Oh, no," said Oliver. 

"Why don't you go?"

"You're sick. I'm keeping you company."

"Matteo and Fia are here. I've known them since, like, forever. And anyway, I’m fine. I don’t need your company.”

“Fine,” Oliver said, standing up. “Guess I’ll see you later, then. Feel better.”

"Piccino!" Annella said, rushing into the room, almost colliding with Oliver. "Oh piccino. Maybe now you’ll listen when I tell you to take a bottle of water with you!” She fondled his hair, and pushed the damp curls away from his forehead. “Anchise came along with me. He’ll get your bike home. Oliver, are you well?”

“Oh, I’m good, Mrs P,” he replied. “I, uh, I need to go to see my translator before I cycle back.”

“OK. Well, later,” Annella said, smiling. “Darling, let’s get you home. Are you going to vomit again?”

“No.”

“Good. You need a cool shower and a nap,” she said, kissing Elio’s forehead.

*

Oliver came back in the late afternoon, having decided to stop at the bar and play poker before returning back to the villa. He poked his head around Elio’s door. The kid was fast asleep on his stomach, limbs sprawled out. 

Elio stirred, stretched his body out and sat up. “Are you watching me sleep,  _ Americano _ ? Because that’s a bit creepy.”

“I was just checking on you,” Oliver replied. “I’m guessing you’re feeling a bit better now.”

“I am.”

“Good. Well, I need to take a shower before dinner. I stink. Later.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the ideas :) i've got a long list of one shots to write now :D


End file.
